Is this the End or Only the beginning
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: Young Lovino Vargas feels he is a danger to all around him. Hes got a plan now and is uncertain about it. He must now make a decision that will not only effect him but everyone around him. Will he make the right choice or will everything come crashing down around hime. Rated for violence and Spicy italian mouths. Human names
1. Prologe

Mona: Mona here with a new with a new fanfic for you people out there. I love you guys, cause you're so amazing! So anyway if any of you are reading any of my other fics I know I haven't finished but I'm having a bit of a writers block so be patient I will get back to them I swear. So I hope you guys like this one, leave reviews and enjoy.

~Mona Out! PEACE!

Lovi's POV

Everything is completely and utterly numb, or at least that's how it felt to me as I stared out the cool glass my bedroom window looking up at the dreary night sky. My thoughts were drawn to the one of the most difficult decision of my life, one that I would have to make, would I be able to go through with my. This got me started on thinking of all the pain I had caused over the years just by existing, all those people who had got caught up in the cross fire. Some almost losing their lives, other did. One annoying person always seemed to keep popping into my thoughts, that person was my beloved tomato bastard. I could feel the guilt rush into my heart as I thought of all the injuries he had acquired over the years, most of them involving me. These thoughts were all I need to push me over the edge and I made my decision. Slowly I pulled my phone from my pocket dreading what was to come. I began to dial the number of the one man the I trusted more than I did my own brother. And then I waited, listening to the phone as sang its hollow tune. It was a while before the phones cries were answered by a cheery voice, "Hola, this Antonio!"

Antonio's POV

"Hola, this is Antonio!" I tried not to appear mad to the person on the end of the phone, but mi dios, did they know what time it was. Oh well might as well listen to what they ave to say it might be important. So I listened as a quiet shaky little voice came over the speaker, "Antonio?" I recognized the voice right away to Lovi, ah mi pequeno tomate dulce, I wonder what it is he want, "Oh Hola Lovi, I know this may sound a bit rude , but why are you calling me?" This was odd Lovino almost never called me and when he did it was to tell me I was a bastard. That's when I heard what sounded like crying on the other end of the line. Now I was really worried why was my little tomato crying, "Lovi, are you crying what's wrong?" He was quiet for a little bit and for a moment I thought he had hung up, until he answered, "I'm sorry Antonio but this is good bye." This really scared me what was Lovi talking about, "Lovi what do you mean good bye?" No answer, "Lovi this is some joke, haha please tell me." The only reply I got was one I had waited for the whole time I had known Lovino, but what happened next, made me freeze, " Te amo, bastard." A single gun shot rang out on the other end of the phone.

b/c

Mona: Cliffhanger, you guys must hate my right now. I know I know I'm evil, but this is not the end just yet. Don't go making any assumptions, and continue reading I promise everything will make sense soon enough. So that's all I have to say, review are always welcome and I will update soon.

Mona out! PEACE!


	2. Silent Tears

Mona: Okay so I know my last chapter was pretty depressing , and I'm sorry for that but I just couldn't resist. Anyway I am updating now here ish the next chapter. All fan girls, or guys(I don't discriminate) I hope you all enjoy!

Mona out! PEACE!

Antonio's POV

It was all over in that one minute, I would never be able to hold my little tomato ever again. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about. These my thoughts as I solemnly walked down toward the coffin that held my one true love. How would I be able to ever live without him by my side? Would I even be able to? That's what did it and the tears I had been so desperately holding back began to fall, and I cried. I cried harder than I ever had. Each tear a bitter reminder, of what happened, on the other end of that phone. I was so upset that I almost didn't notice little Feli had started to cry as well. Ludwig was gently holding in his arms a wept, trying to comfort him. My sorrow was replaced with fury. How could Lovino do such a thoughtless thing? Hurting so many who cared for him. Something about this just wasn't right! Punching a wall I let a small crying of pain, it stung, but I couldn't care less. If Lovi wasn't there nothing mattered anymore.

Lovino's POV

I could feel the burning bile rise up my throat, as peeked out from the shadows watching a raven casket being carried down to where it would buried. The same casket that should of held my lifeless figure, but all that was in it were stones. My chest tightened as people began to arrive, and I quickly ducked back into the shadows, so not to be seen. There he was, the tall, green eyed tomato loving bastard of a Spaniard that I loved so much. He looked as if he would fall to his knees and start crying any moment, but he didn't he held his composure. It hurt me to see the cheerful bastard like this and I want nothing more than to hug him, and let him hold me in those large tan arms. I felt a small drop of liquid fall onto my arm, I reached up to my face to realize I had started to cry. I hadn't even notice before I was so preoccupied with my thoughts. Peeking out I saw the bastard had begun to cry as well, along with my idiot Fretello. I watched as Antonio slammed his fist into a brick wall, pain lacing his feature. Goddamn the stupid bastard was still an idiot, I would of laughed if it wasn't all my fault. It hurt so much to know that I couldn't be there to comfort either of them. That he was sitting there in the shadows like a coward because he was unable to bare the thought of losing them to death. It was so selfish of me but things would be better this way, right?

b/c

Mona: Ha and you guys thought I actually killed Lovi. As if he's my favorite character, I'd never have the guts to actually kill him. So anyhow I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave comments, and reviews, cause you guys know I love ya.

Mona out! PEACE!


	3. The Pain Felt Can Never be Shown

Mona:update!

Antonio POV

I still couldn't rap my mind around the fact that he was just gone. Something felt entirely wrong about it. Like he wasn't gone at all. Maybe all of this was just drawing me towards blissful insanity. Still I couldn't help, but hope this was some cruel joke and that Lovi would come through that door yelling at me and calling me a tomato bastard like he always would. That moment never came and I continued sitting there staring off into space allowing my mind to be consumed by loneliness. It was all I could do to ward off the pain for awhile longer as I let it all sink in.

Lovino POV

I did it, Lovino Vargas no longer existed. Everything either hurt or was numb as I realized how utterly alone I felt without Antonio there. It didn't take long for it to sink in before unshed tears began spilling over. I once once again got into the previous job I had worked so hard to shake, the Mafia. I had finally allowed my past to take hold of me and consume me once more. These thoughts only made my pain worst, and made the tears come faster. I had to keep it together though and remember why I'm doing this. So I never have to see him in that condition again. I shutter as I took one last look at the home I'd be leaving behind and said,Te amo bastard I'll miss you." With that said I disappeared into the night darkness being my only cover.

mona:okay so some of you are probably confused. So what's going on is Romano's past in the mafia is catching up with him. Spain ends up caught in the cross fire(which will be shown l8er). Romano in his guilt make a decision to disappear, but wants to do it in a way that wont upset Spain forever. So he fakes his own death, with the help of two other people. okay that's pretty much it. If you guys figure out who helped Romano please feel free to guess, there will be hints in the text. Okay so thats it, bye guys!

Mona out! PEACE!


End file.
